


Salty Sweet

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's attending the awards just as a presenter, not to hook up with his alleged ex's girl. She's very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> I really hope you like this pinch-hit, I was super excited when I got the prompt! It ended up PWP in an unspecified future time, no matter how I tried to wrangle it.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for being so understanding with my schedule and for running a fun exchange.

Harry doesn’t know how he ended up here, trousers around his ankles.

Okay, that’s a lie because there had been some flirtatious winks and she’d taken his hand in hers - slim, dainty, soft. He hadn’t exactly objected when she’d pushed him into the loo and locked the door behind them.

“I figure we have about twenty minutes,” Selena says into the silence of the room, eyes dark and hopping up on the vanity to minimise the difference in their heights. “I want to blow you, you like that plan?”

Harry takes a minute to process the words that are less a request and more like a polite demand. It figures she’s the demanding type.

He steps closer and she winds her arms around his shoulders, putting one hand on the back of his neck to drag his face closer. “Yes?” She questions and they’re not kissing but her lips are moving over his.

Her nails dig into his neck at the hairline when he doesn’t answer and Harry’s hips jolt forward at the unexpected pain. Selena scratches lightly, cups his thickening cock with her other hand.

“I like that plan a lot,” Harry says quietly. 

She jumps down from the sink counter and pushes him, stalking forward until his back is against the wall. She throws a towel down, one of the ones in the basket by the sink to wipe your hands on after washing - Harry hadn’t even noticed her grabbing it, probably because Selena’s eyes were dark with lust when she was pushing him where she wanted him.

She kneels and reaches up to undo his trousers, pulls them down along with his pants. They pool at his feet and she leans forward, licking a hot stripe from the base of his cock to the tip with no warning.

Harry’s head thunks back against the wallpaper and he does it again as she swallows him down, fast and dirty.

“Oh god,” he groans because this hadn’t been remotely on his schedule for tonight. Selena hums around his cock, hand braced on his thighs. He can feel her nails leaving crescent moon marks and he wonders how she knows he likes something to keep before he stops thinking at all because her throat is tight and warm.

Selena pulls back, sucking at just the head with her tongue on the underside and then down again, nearly all the way. What doesn’t fit she strokes, not enough to stop him from coming but just on the right side of too tight.

She gets into a rhythm and Harry does his best not to buck his hips, hands clawing at the wall behind him so he doesn’t mess up her coiffure. It’s hard, no pun intended.

Selena pulls off completely to stroke him quickly, just the way he gets himself off when he’s alone except her hand’s smaller. He doesn’t think about how she could know that and gives into the sensation as she takes in the head of his cock again. His eyes flutter shut when he comes, white bursting against the black of his eyelids.

Wow is all Harry can manage at the moment when she lets his softening cock slip out of her mouth and he says as much. Selena smirks and stands to her feet, giving his bare thigh a light tap as she rises.

“Room 1713 after you’re done if you want some more,” she rasps and slips a hotel keycard into the inner pocket of his jacket. Her hands are small and warm against the silk of his shirt. “Might want to head out now, you’re on stage in less than five.” She pats his chest like he’s more than 18 months younger, winks and exits the bathroom.

The towel she knelt on is thrown in the direction of the bin as soon as Harry gets his trousers done up and then he’s rushing out and towards the stage. Needless to say, the assistant producers aren’t thrilled he’s practically walking on stage to present this year’s upcoming artist of the year award without any prep time.

It goes off without a hitch; thank goodness the public is used to Harry’s slow speech because his brain still isn’t fully back online.

He goes to one afterparty and makes his excuses after an hour and a single glass of gin sour.

Harry gets into the hotel via the back entrance, more out of habit than worry of being seen. It’s old hat, being shuffled through service entrances and waiting for empty elevators.

The door emits a very quiet beep when he slides the card out, swinging forward on silent hinges. The lights are off, save a table lamp in the front room and the glow underneath the bedroom door.

Harry heads toward it, uncertain about what he’ll find but fairly sure it will be something good. He isn’t disappointed when he opens the doors; Selena is sitting on the edge of the bed in just the complimentary robe looking expectant.

“Hey,” Harry greets her and slips down to his knees in front of her. His thumb is stroking the bones of her ankle before he realizes it, other hand clenched on his thigh to keep from reaching out and pushing the fabric aside.

“Hi.” Selena says and threads fingers through his loose hair. “You really don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Harry cuts her off and looks up, resting his cheek against her thigh. “Please?”

“I’m hardly going to stop you, but we can move so it’s easier if you’d like.” Selena offers. Harry shakes his head and loosens the fabric tie. The robe comes undone and he turns his head just enough to kiss her inner thigh.

Her fingers clench in his hair when he’s close enough that his breath is likely ghosting over her sex. Selena murmurs something above him but it’s indistinct when he leans in to lick and he misses whatever she said. She’s wet and it clings to his tongue as he does it again and again. Then he moves up to circle her clit, peeking out just barely and she groans at the feeling loud enough that Harry chuckles against her.

He alternates between flat broad licks and gentler ones at her clit, feeling her thighs clench around his head. Harry’s got his thumb sweeping across her thigh and then the digit is brushing across her labia like a hint of what might happen next. It’s enough for Selena to come, slick soaking his mouth and chin and nose. He licks and sucks through her orgasm until she’s pulling him away, stomach muscles trembling even as she’s laid flat on the bed with her legs hanging off.

Harry rolls to his feet, wincing as his joints protest and strips before he crawls over to her. Selena hums wordlessly when he curls against her, head pillowed on her stomach. Her hand cards through his hair and Harry can’t help but push into the touch. His cock is half-hard and he ignores it. It really doesn’t matter much to him if all they do is lie here until they fall asleep though another orgasm would be rather nice.

“I’m glad you came,” Selena says and Harry snorts before he can stop the sound from escaping. She pauses and then giggles, high and light when she realizes what she said.

“Me too,” Harry agrees. They both lay there, content in the silence and the small buzz of the lamps on either side of the headboard.

Selena nudges him from a half-drowsing state with a yank to his hair. “Round two?” and her smile is naughty. Harry bites at the underside of her breast in reply, gentle until he shifts his body and can catch a nipple. She gasps when he tugs, his other hand coming up to roll the other one between his fingers. His cock is fully hard again, precome beading at the tip as he rocks against her hip.

“C’mon, move,” Selena demands, pushing at his shoulders. “Lie down.” Harry ends up on his back, her knees near his rib cage when she swings a leg over to straddle him. He reaches for her body, tan skin and muscle hovering above him and he wants it closer.

She pins his hands down, fingers just long enough to touch when they circle his wrist. Harry’s breath catches and it’s audible above the quiet hum of the air conditioning.

“Like that, huh?” Selena says with a smile. It’s sweet, not anything like Harry would think would be the response.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. He wants to flex so she has to hold him down but he also wants to be good for her. Harry likes being good for people.

“Maybe some other time,” leaves her mouth even though they both know this is a one-time deal. To do anything else would be messy, there’s too much past between them with shared mutuals.

She leans back instead, letting go to reach over and pick up a condom from the nightstand. Harry leaves his arms where they are, above his head with fingertips touching the headboard.

Her hand rolling the protection down his cock is like a brand but gone before Harry can do more than shift into her touch. Then she’s straddling his hips, sliding down and pausing to adjust.

Harry smirks up at her. Selena leans down and brushes her long hair over his chest, his face. He giggles before he can stop himself, undignified and loud. She laughs too, placing her hands on his pecs before she starts to move.

Selena isn’t quiet when he starts to meet her halfway, moans slipping out of her mouth like she doesn’t care who hears.

She comes before he does, once Harry starts rubbing at her clit. Selena’s body freezes on top of his, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. She’s gorgeous.

Harry tries not to thrust into the vice grip until she relaxes, giving him a little nod that he can go ahead. He rolls them over instead so he can fuck deeper, Selena’s eyes still wide from the change in position. Harry groans as he comes, two, three thrusts and panting against her neck.  
Then he just stays there, softening cock against her hip and face pillowed on her breasts. The condom hopefully makes it into the bin considering Harry didn’t really watch where he was throwing it.

“Move, you giant,” Selena tries her best to push his dead weight off of her. “You can sleep here, I don’t care, just not _on_ me.” Harry mumbles an agreement. Selena nips at his ear and then Harry’s a little more awake to follow her words. She makes a beeline to the bathroom as soon as he’s off her.

Harry drifts off in a hotel bed not his own, muscles sore. Selena doesn’t quite curl into him but she doesn’t move the arm he throws over her hip. It’s certainly not what he expected when he started the day but he has no regrets about the past hours.


End file.
